Broken Remains
by SiLENT-masque
Summary: Possible two-shot ahead. Previously "Remember". It's Allen's birthday. So what could possibly be haunting him? Post 168, AU-ish.


**Spiral/Fallen: Hey, hey! I'm back with my first ever oneshot! I hope you like it! I didn't think it was too good. It was written for a competition, so I rushed a little. It's post chapter 168, in a reality where Cross is dead, just so you know, all right? Okay. Here goes nothing!**

**EDIT: I changed some little grammatical things I managed to catch. And to say that there's a chance that this might be a two-shot. Depends if my brain wants to work with me on this one. XD**

Allen pulled on his shirt nervously. Trying to straighten it, his mind was racing; faster than he'd ever thought was possible. Lenalee stood next to him, trying to console the boy.

"Allen, it'll be all right. It's your birthday," she said, straightening the red bow. She wrapped her arms around the birthday boy, hugging Allen from behind. He held onto her hands, wondering what Komui would say, or do. He'd probably take out his drills. Allen shuddered to think about what he'd do, and then started laughing. "Allen-kun, what's so funny?"

"Nothing, nothing," he said, slipping away from Lenalee's grasp. "I was just laughing at what Komui would say. Or, what he'd do, really. I don't think Komui would like you hugging me." Allen smiled a sad smile, hoping that it wouldn't come out as a grimace as it had been for the past few weeks. Being sixteen didn't matter to him as much as it did to others. He was never a normal kid. The Crown Clown made sure of that.

The Crown Clown. Allen's Innocence, his only weapon against Akuma, machines out to destroy mankind, all under one man's command, if you could call him human.

The Millennium Earl always clouded the boy's thoughts. He had been for a year, ever since Allen had joined the Black Order. That one man. How could he create so much sadness and loss in the world? By exploiting the losses that everyone else suffered. Allen had sworn he would destroy that man. He was the one person Allen couldn't - wouldn't - lose to. His reign of madness was created by exploiting the death of a loved one. It was one of the things about the Earl that he knew firsthand. Mana didn't forgive Allen for turning him into an Akuma.

Mana…the same question popped into his mind yet again. Did he really love Allen because he was Allen? Or had that been the 14th that had stolen Mana's love? The boy had had so many questions to ask Cross since he'd found out he was the 14th Noah, Cross was no long around. And Allen needed reassurance…

"Allen-kun?" he heard Lenalee ask. "Allen-kun? We can't keep everyone waiting for so long…"

"L-lenalee?" asked Allen, saving himself from the constant Mana question. "R-right. We better go." She linked arms with him, against his will maybe, but he enjoyed it. Lenalee had been right; everyone was waiting, and they all had gone to a lot of trouble to throw Allen a party, no matter how many times he had declined.

"Ready, Allen-kun?" said Lenalee, opening the door. Everyone Allen had met in the Order, and more, were waiting inside for him. He suddenly felt self-conscious; Allen was the only person in normal clothing, save Lenalee, who kept the boy from looking like a total idiot. "Smile. It's your birthday." She pulled him into the room, struggling to drag him in. He didn't want to, anyways. In the end, Allen walked in on his own.

Everyone either raised their glasses or walked up to wish him a happy birthday. Lavi and Krory came up to greet the birthday boy at the same time, both giving him…alternate versions of happy birthday. The Junior Bookman gave Allen a happy birthday while giving him a noogie on the head, while Krory's came out sounding a bit strangled. They were both heartfelt, though. Hopefully.

"Where's that anti-social humbug?" Allen grinned, trying to escape from Lavi's headlock.

"Oh, you mean Yuu?" said Lavi, thinking. "I'm pretty sure he's avoiding you. But, I know that Komui forced him to come to the party."

"I thought this was supposed to be a fun party, though," said Allen, having a good time for the first time in weeks. Ever since Cross's death. "Well, I'm getting hungry right now."

"What else is new?" said Lenalee, suddenly appearing to Allen's right. "Allen-kun's never full." She smiled, and Lavi and Krory both laughed.

"I think I could use something to eat as well," said Lavi, ruffling the younger boy's hair. Allen tried to duck, but it was unavoidable. It was so light-hearted right now, compared to the somber atmosphere that everyone had exhibited just weeks before.

"Let's go, everyone," said Allen, shuffling through the large crowds of people who kept wishing him a happy birthday, yet again. He grinned at everyone; they were all enjoying themselves. Except for him. Lavi had taken Lenalee to dance, Krory was talking with Miranda, and even Kanda probably managed to escape the party to find something to do.

"Allen, come on," said Lenalee, pulling him away from his thoughts. Allen looked up to see Lavi dancing with another girl. "Let's dance. Please?" She looked at him, holding his hand gently. She brought him into the center of the room. Everyone made way for them; Allen was about to dance. Finally.

"L-lenalee," said Allen, blushing. "I-I can't dance, though."

"It's all right, Allen-kun. I'll lead. You follow," said Lenalee, grasping Allen's hand in a waltz. "Are you ready? So, one two three, one two three." She twirled, making sure that Allen wasn't stepping on her feet.

"S-so," said Allen, shuffling his feet awkwardly. He looked down at Lenalee who was giggling and then looked down, hoping that he hadn't stepped on her feet. He blushed when he narrowly avoided her right foot. "S-sorry, Lenalee. I told you I couldn't dance."

"It's all right!" said Lenalee, exasperated. "You're doing fine, Allen. The song's almost over, anyways. Then you can start eating again, okay?" She laughed softly as, yet again, Allen nearly stepped on her feet. Yet another minute dragged by for Allen as he, relieved, took a seat next to the refreshments table.

"See, now was that so bad?" said Lavi, smiling. "You weren't half bad, you know."

"T-thanks," said Allen, flustered as he looked up to see Komui glaring at him from across the room. "K-komui…"

"Was that fun?" asked Lenalee, standing next to Allen. "Did you like it?"

"I told you I couldn't dance, though," said Allen, looking down at his clumsy feet. "But, yeah. That was fun."

"Fun enough to take your mind off—" said Lavi, before he stopped himself. Lenalee started shaking the Junior Bookman while Allen was suddenly moping.

"Thanks for reminding me," said Allen, drifting out of the room into the hall.

"Lavi!" shouted Lenalee, struggling through the throngs of people to exit after Allen. Lavi followed her, finally managing to squeeze himself out of the room.

"Allen," said Lenalee, looking at the boy who was sitting on the window ledge.

"What if I can't defeat the Earl?" he said, looking behind him at Lenalee and Lavi. "What will happen then?"

"Don't say that," said Lavi, resting a hand on Allen's shoulder. "You will beat him. We don't know what'll happen because we know it won't. Everyone will help you as much as they can, including us. Allen, stop worrying about it. It's all you've been talking about since…that."

"But what—" began Allen, before Lenalee slapped him.

"Allen!" she said, practically yelling his name. "I thought we already told you! The Earl is not a problem, Allen!" He touched his cheek, the part that Lenalee had slapped.

"L-lenalee…" said Allen. "Lavi…sorry. Sorry for making you worry so much." He looked at his two friends sympathetically, one who was standing right in front of him, and the other who was standing a few feet away.

"I-it's all right, Allen," said Lavi, looking out the window as well. "Things'll get better. Just wait, all right, Allen? The war will be over; we will win."

"Yeah, I hope so," said Allen, looking remorsely out the window.

**=X=**

The rest of the night, Allen stayed in the corner of the room. Everyone was enjoying themselves. Who was he to destroy everyone else's fun? He tried to enjoy himself earlier, but he didn't know who to ask to dance. Komui had taken Lenalee to dance, refusing to let any other boys get close. His sister complex was getting even more complex.

"I-I think I'm going to bed now," said Allen to no one in particular. No one listened, so, he took his leave. His felt around his pocket trying to find the little golden ball which he called Timcanpy. "Good evening, Tim." He let the little ball go, flying around his head. Allen just smiled at the sight and left the warmth of the Order and out onto the wet roof to look at the stars.

Looking out at the city lights glowing softly down below, the rain obscuring the view, he wondered what time it was. Was it still his birthday? Or had midnight passed while he was inside? Everyone who knew about the hidden war between humans and Akuma were inside, partying, celebrating someone who wasn't there. Did they notice?

Allen reached his hand out to feel the rain. Watching the rain slide down his arm, he thought about the Earl and then the war against Akuma. What was it like to be free of it? To be a normal person, just like all the people who were in their houses, completely oblivious.

"Good evening. Allen-kun!" he heard someone say from behind him. Allen whipped around, shocked. That sing-song voice could belong to only one person. Eyes widened, he was face-to-face with the one man whom he had vowed to destroy: The Millennium Earl.

Allen activated his Innocence fast, not about to let the Earl get away. He drew his sword out, his left arm, and immediately ran at the Earl, attempting to destroy the fat man before him.

"Not so fast, Allen-kun!" said the Earl, jumping upwards. "Tsk, tsk! Not so fast!" The Earl smacked Allen away with the butt of his sword.

Allen couldn't believe this. It was the perfect chance to destroy him, and yet he couldn't do a thing. He couldn't even touch the Earl! Cross had told him not to attack out of pure rage…but right now, it seemed to be Allen's only option. He swung the sword around again, destroying a lamppost. Maybe help would arrive soon from the Order. Although that seemed highly unlikely, Allen clung to the thought. He'd, at the very least, try to destroy the Earl.


End file.
